Way Back Home!
by Vongola-Nicole
Summary: ReaderxYusei...Reader's POV. You fell in love, but the one you love only treats you as a friend. The others snapped at you so you ran away meeting someone you didn't expect. So what happens next?


**Way Back Home**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reader's P.O.V.<strong>_

_Sigh…_What are you supposed to do now? You were walking down the streets of B.A.D Area with a current problem. You see… You really like this guy with captivating azure eyes. He's kind, cool, smart and really supportive. But he only sees you as a friend. Who's the guy? Fudo Yusei. That's who! Yes. He's _**THE**_Duel King. Yup~ The real one.

You've known each other since they created Team Satisfaction. Your big bro, Kalin, can be a jerk but is truthfully a really great brother. Though sometimes, he's the over protective type. Yusei and Crow often tease him for having "sister complex" for you. As for Jack…well…he has his own girl problems with Carly. Kalin would usually chase the two guys for teasing him and saying that he was just caring for him and was just doing his job as a responsible older brother. You would laugh your guts out in the couch at the sight. It was fun having them in your life. They protected you, supported you and trained you to be a great duelist.

You first met them when you sneakily followed your brother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK…<strong>_

You noticed that he had been sneaking out lately in the middle of the night and would return sneaking in through his window. When you followed him, you saw him together with three other guys. "_Probably friends…_' you thought at that time. Then, you continued your pursuit until you all ended up in an old building. You continued to hide since you could already see what would happen if Kalin knew that you were there. Then you watched them duel some guys who looked a little like thugs. '_Duel…Gang…_' those words rang in your head. You remember Kalin telling you to be careful with these Duel Gangs since they are pretty tricky.

You saw them all slit up into pairs and separated their ways. You decided to follow your brother and another guy with black hair and azure eyes. When they were finally on the rooftop, you decided to stay a floor behind them just in case. Then a crash sound was made and you could hear your brother shouting. 

"_Yusei!"_

"_Kalin! You have to let go!"_

"_No way Yusei!"_

"_If you don't, we'll both fall!"_

You gasped. Your brother and his friend, Yusei, were in trouble. Then another voice called out, though this one was more mature and foreign.

"_Hahahaha! Fools! Friendship will just drag you down!"_

"_Kalin! Get out of here! NOW!"_

"_All I have to do is push this guy and you both fall! This is the end Satisfaction!"_

You couldn't hold back any longer so you ran your fastest and arrived at the scene. You saw your brother currently helping his friend and trying very hard to support the both of them. You ran in front of the guy who looked like the leader of the gang you brother and his friends are dueling. 

"_!"_

"_[Your Name]!"_

"_Kalin! Who's she?"_

Your brother ignored the question and just continued to look at your back sternly.

"_[Y/N]! Get out of here!"_

"_NO!"_

Kalin was taken a back for your sudden out burst. You never even once shouted at him. NEVER! NOT EVEN ONCE!

"_Onii-san! Please focus on saving Yusei-kun and leave him to me!"_

"_No!"_

You ignored him and activated your duel disk and the both of you cried out, _"DUEL!"_

You imagine how your duel goes…

In the end, after some struggling, you managed to beat him and your brother and his friend managed to save themselves. You turned towards them and smiled. You caught sight of your brothers' other friends just arriving the scene. 

"_What happened?" Shouted a guy with spiky orange hair._

"_We saw the leader rushed down mumbling about being beated by a girl!" _A guy with short spiky blond hair said.

All of their eyes turned to you and you felt a little awkward. Then, you saw Kalin in front of you. 

"_You…"_

"_Sor-!" _You were about to apologize when your brother smacked you in your head. OUCH!

"_Hey! What was that for!"_

"_That's for sneaking into the night and following me!"_

"_But I just saved your sorry ass back there!"_

"_Don't dare use that word again!"_

Your debate were cut off when the one your brother saved, Yusei was it, walked forward.

"_I'm sorry for troubling about you for that. Kalin didn't mean to sneak out without your knowledge."_

This time, the orange-haired one was the one who spoke.

"_Yeah! Sorry 'bout that! Your boyfriend here was just helping us that's all!"_

Your head snapped up. _GIRLFRIEND? _THEY ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU **BROTHER **WAS YOUR **BOYFRIEND**?

"_Shut up Crow! She's not my girlfriend!"_

"_Oh~ Sorry~ You two are unofficial lovers! Makes sense now!"_

"_No wonder you've been busy lately…"_

"_YUSEI!"_

"_No wonder you're most of the time in a happy mood. *smirk*"_

"_JACK!"_

"_Uhm…" _you muttered but they still heard you as they gave you the spot light, _"It's true. We're not lovers. At all. Not even close actually. Kalin here…is truthfully my older brother…"_

...

…

…

"_WHAT!_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>BACK TO THE PRESENT…<strong>_

'Good thing always comes to an end…'

As that saying goes…All of our happy times ended when we all met her…Akiza…Akiza Izayoi…

I all know is that she was a part of this some-what organization called 'Arcadia Movement'. She has red violet hair, a talented duelist and is a natural beauty. I overheard that she was once enrolled in Duel Academy but ran away. She also gained the ability of inflicting the battle damage into real life damage. Ever since she entered in our lives, I saw Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna and Leo (the twins) acting strangely. They're hiding something. But every time you ask them they would only act that they didn't know or they would just randomly change the topic.

This night, you had enough. They snapped at you! They shouted things when you saw them down and you just wanted to help them. They shouted at you. They never ever did that. Why now? Then you ran outside the house and that's how you ended up going into the B.A.D. Area. It was getting dark but you don't have the guts to go back. You were still confused on how to face them. She made them mad not in purpose but accidentally. You just wanted to help them. But how could you? You don't even know what they're hiding!

_SNAP!_

You heard a stick snap behind you and you turned around. You saw two figures. A man and a woman in black capes. The taller one spoke, "You look fine just as I remember you." "And who might you be? If my memory serves me right, I definitely haven't met you two," you scowled at them.

"That hurts sis…"

As he said those words, your eyes widened. He took of the hood of the cape and you saw an all too familiar face. How could you forget! The one standing before you was your very own blood related brother!

"H-how could that be….T-they told me that you…"

"Died? No. Neither Heaven nor Hell looks ready to accept me…"

"Who's that with you?"

The woman revealed her face and you were once again shocked.

"M-Misty? THE Misty! The famous model? H-How you-"

"I am the same with your brother…"

"[Y/N]-chan…what have the other told you?"

You once again returned to your depressed state. "They…haven't told me anything for a while…"

"I see… keeping the secrets from my little sis…"

"They must be thinking of you as a hindrance to them…"

"M-Me? A h-hindrance?..."

"Come on little sis. We'll keep you company…"

"Join us."

You look at Misty then at your brother then finally at your brother's hand reaching out to you. He was alive. Why would they keep it away from you? As the saying 'Blood is thicker that water' goes…you decided to reunite with your once-thought-of-as-dead-older-brother and the all so famous model Misty. Though the moment you grabbed your brother's hand and hugged him dearly, you failed to see a pair of smirk and you just fell in a world of darkness.

* * *

><p>You felt weird...<p>

Extremely weird...

Weird in a whole new level...

You can't see, hear nor talk. All you could feel was that it was cold and you were alone floating in mid-air. It was freezing.

_How did I end up here? Where am I?_

You first treated it as a dream since there's no way in hell that you're already dead. The last thing you could remember was taking hold of your brothers' hand.

_What the hell happened?_

You spent a long time in the darkness feeling all that it could offer; coldness. You felt hopeless. You faintly heard something that surprised you. You haven't heard anything since you entered the weird darkness thingy! Though it was feint, you were sure that you heard someone's voice.

"…_[Your Name]!..."_

_WHAT?_

You heard someone calling out your name. Was it a mistake? Then, for the second time the voice was clearer and easier to understand.

"_[Your Name]!"_

* * *

><p>Water…<p>

You felt small amount of droplets of water falling down you cheeks. They weren't yours. Then who's were they? Forcing your eyes to open, they obeyed you like there was no longer anything stopping them in doing so. You slowly opened your eyes and saw a crying face of someone that meant the whole world to you.

Him…

Yusei…

Your eyes found Yusei's, as his also found yours with widened eyes. " [Your name]?" he whispered in a soft voice. You nodded slowly and scanned his face. He was still the same since the last time you saw him.

"Y-Yusei…I-is t-that really…you?" you asked feeling your tears flowing from your eyes. He smiled and hugged you tight while whispering in your ears, "It's me…So please don't leave…Don't leave me…"

You were confused at what he meant. But later on, you felt something sharp like it has stabbed you right in your chest. Then you regained your memories.

You saw yourself grabbing your brothers' hand, you wearing something dark and your eyes lost its color and were dull, you standing right next to the others wearing the same as you and same dark-strange duel disk, you battling some innocent people and killing them through the battle, and finally you battling Yusei which you lost.

You smiled.

Yusei saw this and cried again saying "Don't! Don't!" over and over again. You understand now why he was saying such a weird thing like you'll be going and never return. That fact is close to what was currently happening. You felt pain jerk into you spine, legs, chest and you whole body. Your consciousness was slowly slipping away and your eyelids are somewhat getting heavier. One word could describe these symptoms.

_Dying_…

That's right…You are now dying. Everyone that turned like you and lost also died. Your brother…Misty…the news reported, Carly…and many more also died. You just kept your smile.

In the past, you thought that sneaking in a guys' room and your over protecting brother goes on a rampage and you have expected it only in a different way so it was pretty ironic. But you guessed wrong. You dying and even glad that you are going in the after life…now _**that's**_ ironic.

But why wouldn't you. You're dying…But Yusei isn't… He's alive. Breathing still. Then you heard footsteps rushing towards the two of you.

"Yusei!"

"[Y/N]!"

You heard some voices that you all well remembered. You tilted a little and saw no other than Jack, Crow, the twins and Aki. You smiled at them which shined at a very high voltage. They were all crying.

But honestly…who wouldn't? You felt that your life is finally at the edge and decided to say it now. Those three powerful words that you always wanted to say a loud. You were having difficulty since the air supply in you is getting lesser and lesser.

You were panting…heavily…

You looked at the man you had and always adore and smiled at him and finally said the words that you wanted to say including those magic three words.

Like some sort of miracle, like faith let you finish everything you got to say, darkness once again enveloped you though not to long like the last time since you were surrounded by a white light. Satisfied, you let go of your life and laid in the arms of the one you love in the end.

"_L-live Yusei…Don't l-let m-my death…s-stop you from living…a-and having a life...I..I'm so sorry for d-doubting you…a-and…everyone e-else…Y-Yusei…I…I love you…I al-ways have…and a-always…w-will…Good..bye…"_

* * *

><p><em>Urg…<em>

You sat up while scratching your head. You had a terrible head ache. You looked around and saw that you are now in the same alley where you reunited with your brother and met the beautiful model, Misty. You stood up and wobbled a little. Making your way back to the main street, you saw Yusei and the gang walking.

Your mind went like crazy. Should you meet them? What would you do when you meet them again? Will they still accept you? Taking no chances of those things happening, you ran away from them as fast as you could. You saw the bridge in Satellite connected to the city. It wasn't complete the last time you were there.

_So everything about me being a Dark Signer, Yusei and the others being my enemies were not just a dream?_

Your eyes started to water because of the realization. Then, you found yourself in the middle of a bright white area like the darkness you were into.

* * *

><p>"<em>[YN]…"_

"H-hello? Who are you?" You looked around and saw a big and magnificent red dragon. It looks awfully familiar but you just can't put your finger on it for some reason.

"_I am the Crimson Dragon. The leader of the Signers."_

"NO WAY! THE GIANT DRAGON THAT WAS ON FIRE?"

"_Hahaha! That is right. I have a…request for you if you want call it that."_

"What would that be?"

"_I sense a new threat looming over the shadows and I fear the Signers will need another helping hand. A new power."_

"I see…Then what would you like to make me do?"

"_I need you to become the seventh signer."_

"The seventh?"

"_You would be my soul…"_

"So I would be 'The Crimson Dragons' Soul' am I correct?"

"_That would be correct._"

"And with this, I would be able to help and protect the others…right?"

"_That is true. So [Y/N]…will you accept my request?_"

"DEFITELY! ABSOLUTELY! Anything to help my friends!"

"_Excellent. Than you and good luck my new and seventh Signer…"_

And with that, a flash of light appeared that blinded you. You heard several gasps. You opened your eyes to see a pair of shocked azure eyes.

* * *

><p>He spoke, "[YN]….-chan…?"

"Y-Yusei…"

And before you knew it, he was hugging you and you were doing the same. Tears started to fall. They were the so-called 'Tears of joy'.

"I thought I completely lost you…" he whispered in your ear. He was the one who pulled away and cupped your cheeks lightly and lovingly. "You didn't even wait for my answer…"

A huge question mark appeared above your head. _Answer? _He raised you head a little, which startled you, and slowly leaded closer. You madly blushed at the touch.

He closed the gap between your lips and his, and kissed you softly and passionately. You could feel many emotions in the kiss. Love, happiness, and many more sweet things. Love. Yes. That was the right way to put it. The kiss was so full of true love.

The both of you separated when you two felt the lack of air. _Damn that air! _

"I love you too."

You blinked ad blushed at the sudden confession.

"I love you [Y/N]. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

"You loved me even when I haven't realized your real feelings on me. All these times I thought that I was hallucination about thinking that you might actually like me too. And because of it, I just tried to treat you only as a friend since I always thought that you like Jack-"

"Hold it!" You stopped him. "You also liked me even back then? And you even thought that I liked Jack?"

He became silent for a moment. "I have and I still do. I thought that you like him since you two are comfortable with each other than with the rest."

You chuckled and he raised a brow on you. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"No, no! It's just that Jack and Kalin nii-sama were the only ones that I admitted that I like you."

"So that was why Kalin keeps on telling me how to treat a girl properly and having you as an example."

"And that is also the reason why Jack must be always telling you that catch up phrase that I always hear him tell you. _'The right girl is sometimes just in front of you._'"

* * *

><p>The two of you talked for a while and enjoyed the afternoon together. Even though you did nothing much, being with each others' side was. Then when he drove the two of you in his D-wheel back to the same apartment, you can't help but feel nervous.<p>

Yusei told you that every one of the Dark Signer were also revived but doesn't remember being one with your brother as an exception. You snapped back to reality when the man you love took hold of your hands and smiled at you while leading you to the door.

While walking down the corridors, you could hear voices. Jack's and Crow's voices are the loudest. You sighed and guessed that they are debating as usual. You could also hear Leo's voice ordering his Tune Dragon to attack a monster and Akiza's voice who countered him with a trap card. You could also hear Luna's laughter when you are standing in front of the door that was separating you and the gang. And finally, the voice of your brother was heard.

"_Wonder where Yusei went off this time." _(Kalin)

"_Probably waiting for his princess~" _(Crow)

"_Oh shut up Crow." _(Jack)

"_But it's true. He's been waiting for [Y/N] for a while now"_ (Akiza)

"_I hope Yusei could find [Y/N]-nee soon!" _(Luna)

"_Sure hope so too! Cause if she ever comes back, I'll show her how I've improved!_" (Leo)

You took some deep breaths and nodded at Yusei giving him the signal to open the door. Yusei was the first one to enter.

"Hey Guys!"

"Yusei! Where've you been?"

"You could've told us your specific location after we separated our ways earlier you know. Crow here insisted on looking for you if you weren't home by 10!"

"WHAT? Since when is Crow my guardian?"

"Duh. I am the guardian since I am the one most responsible."

"Zip it Crow"

"Aw~ Akiza's so mean~"

"So how did you do Yusei?"

"Leo! How many times do I have to tell you, that you should respect Yusei-nii since he's older that the two of us?"

"It's ok Luna. Actually I've brought some great news!"

You could sense that all eyes were now at Yusei which would probably be on you once you step in the room.

"It's about [Y/N]. I found her!"

"REALLY?"

"WHERE!"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"WHERE'S MY SISTER!"

Yusei extended his hands and pulled you in which earned some surprised gasps in the room.

"[Y/N]-chan!"

"Good to see you [Y/N]."

"My sweet sister..."

"[Y/N]-nee!"

You smiled at them and they all jumped at you literally (except for Jack, who was acting all cool).

* * *

><p>After everyone calmed down a bit, you told them what the Crimson Dragon told you.<p>

"A new darkness huh.."

"That would be tough..."

"You're right..."

Everybody seemed down and you decided to cheer them up. "But it's not something the King, the Black Rose, the Twins and the EX-King couldn't handle especially with me and onii-sama on your side~"

As you hoped and expected, they all brightened up. Jack 'tsk'-ed and mumbled, "Why do you have to emphasize the word '**EX**'?" You all laughed at how he acted just like a little kid. Kalin, you r ow-so-sweet-and-caring-brother fell down in his knees and hugged you whicle crying and saying his 'sorry'-s.

But little did everybody know that this new enemy was something/someone that is not supposed to be taken lightly. Especially when someone close to them has that persons' life on the line.

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

You heard the voice of the Crimson talk to you and told you something you never expected but nevertheless go fine with it. As long as your friends and loved ones are safe. As long as you always have a way back home...You would take on anything and anyone...even if it costs you...

...your life...

* * *

><p><em>[YN]. You will become my representative of my soul. When the enemy is too strong to handle and you think your successibility rate is below 15% then the only way left to win this fight, is to offer your very soul to grant the other Signers a brand new power that would make them more powerful and have the chance of winning increase. This is your responsibility and I trust you to make a wise decision and to do the right and safest way of winning. Because if ever you, Signers, loose this match, there is a chance that the darkness that loomed this Earth will come back and take control of it once again before the Egyptian Prince sealed them away using the Egyptian god Cards. Tale care and my Lady Luck be with you and the others always..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note!<strong>

Alrightie~ This is my very first fan-fict other that Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (KHR!) And not to mention that I didn't expect my story to be this long. Tee-hee-hee~! I actually have some more ideas but I just plan on using it for other one-shots like this one. Oh yeah! As I already typed this is a one-shot. So please don't expect me to write any continuation since even though I duel using my DS in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's World Championship 2010, I' not an expect when it comes to duel scenes. But if you insist, I will make a sequel. But don't expect some great duel scenes please!

So anyhow! I hope you enjoyed this! Please don't forget to review!


End file.
